Our Fairy Tale
by Betta329
Summary: In this rewriting of Breaking Dawn, Bella is pondering her life to come before her wedding, the place where happily ever after ends and where she knows her life will just be beginning.


Title: Our Fairy Tale

Author: Betta329

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Summary: Bella stands in front of the mirror before her wedding thinking about how her life is ending, but just about to begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am just playing in SMeyer's world.

Bella stood looking into the mirror. Her hair trailed down her back in hundreds of little ringlets. Alice was coming up to help her put her dress and make-up on, and she knew she was safe in her hands, but she couldn't help but stare at her own face.

Her brown eyes followed the curves and contours of her imperfect skin. Lightly, her hand ran down her cheek. What would her new face look like? Would Edward even want the new Bella, or would she end up turning into a brunette Rosalie? The scorned women who didn't have any impact on his heart. She wondered how her personality would change. Would she be lost in a sea of blood lust, would she develop charisma and grace like Alice and Esme, or would her special power be a clumsiness that destroyed homes?

She tried to push all of these thoughts out of her head and focus on the now. Right now Edward was waiting downstairs for her, probably helping escort guests to their seats. She wondered if Jessica, Mike, Angela, and all her human friends would even come to her wedding. She had been cold and callous to them before, but now she really valued the little time she had with her human companions. She wondered what Jacob was doing right now, but was glad he wouldn't be here. It would only cause him pain to see the finality of her decisions put into place. Till death do us part never rang more true.

"Ready," a musical voice asked from behind her.

Bella jumped, she hadn't even heard Alice come in. Smiling, she turned, tears filling her eyes, "Yes, I think I finally am."

Bella's dress trailed behind her as the music filtered up from downstairs. Her hands and knees were shaking as she walked towards the door to take the hand of her father. She knew they had a father daughter dance coming up, but she couldn't help but feel like this was the last time she would really get to see him.

"Don't cry, Bella, you'll ruin that beautiful face and Alice will never forgive me."

Bella laughed as their arms met and wrapped around each other. This strong man who never seemed to let anything get to him felt like spaghetti next to her. Maybe he did realize what he was losing, somehow. She looked up at him and he forced a smile.

"I guess I'm a bit nervous, too."

"Just don't let me fall, Dad." She winked at him as they headed down the hallway and toward the stairs.

"I won't honey," moving as one they headed down carefully. Bella was conscious of every step and felt Charlie's grip firm up around her, holding her tall and steady. They made their way through the house and outside the back door. Standing at the end of the aisle was Edward, beaming up at her with more joy than she had ever seen.

To say he was perfect or a vision would not do the image justice. Trying not to gape, Bella couldn't help but stare. The twinkling lights and silver accents only made everything seem that much more heavenly. He was her angel, taking her away to a new life filled with a boundless love she had never known. Bella's foot slipped as she lost her focus, but Charlie held her so steady she was sure he had lifted her up to make sure no one knew the mistake. All eyes on her, she marched to the end of the aisle and gave her father a huge hug.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Bella," his voice broke and he let her go. Avoiding eye contact with everyone, he handed her off to Edward. "Take care of her," Charlie rasped.

Edward nodded firmly before guiding Bella up to their altar.

The ceremony went by in a blur that Bella could hardly recall. She vaguely remembered being passed around her friends and family to be danced with and marveled at. Occasionally she would catch glimpses of herself in windows or champagne glasses, not recognizing herself than marveling for a minute at Alice's brilliant work. Maybe Edward was right and Bella was just too blind to see her own beauty.

After hours of dancing, a quick wardrobe change, and a final rush out to the Aston Martin, Bella and Edward disappeared into the night.

Bella squeezed Edward's hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you, Mrs. Cullen" he said. Taking her hand from on top of his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Don't tell me anything," Bella said, smiling up at him. She wasn't sure if she would ever get used to being called Mrs. Cullen, or the thought of being a wife, but right now she couldn't think of anything in the world she wanted more.

Surprised, Edward looked at her. "I thought you hated Alice keeping all these secrets from you?"

"Well, I do," she said, fidgeting in her seat. "But there's something to be said to being whisked off by my husband for a quiet rendezvous. I'm excited and I don't want this moment to end thinking about what's going to happen," she looked up at him through her hair. Alice had helped her get most of the bobby pins out so it hung freely. It felt like being released from a tiny barred prison.

Edward laughed. "All right, I'll keep the surprise going then."

Before long they were pulling up behind the airport. Edward swiftly got out of the car and grabbed a small bag. Two men in jumpsuits rushed straight to the trunk, which Edward had popped before getting out of the car, grabbing their bags and rushing up behind them. Edward grabbed Bella's hand and walked towards a dark hangar.

A man stood by the entrance and nodded as they approached. He clapped his hands once and the lights burst on revealing a small jet. Bella stared at the sleek jet as they made their way to the three small steps unfolded in front of them.

"Edward?" Bella asked. She began to worry that she was going to spend the entire flight alone while he flew them to some exotic destination, but her fears were soon calmed as a man wearing huge headphones stepped out and greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," he said, stepping aside to allow them to board.

"Philippe," Edward shook his hand and pulled Bella close as the two men in jumpsuits passed their luggage up to the captain.

"Any course corrections you wanted to make?" Philippe asked, looking over at Bella.

"No," Edward kissed the top of her head softly. "Everything is as we talked about."

The captain smiled. "Please make yourselves comfortable. We'll be taking off as soon as you are both buckled in."

Bella looked back at the car and a man in a tuxedo was driving it off, followed by a smaller car. Edward pulled Bella's arm softly.

"Come on my love, destiny awaits."

Bella remembered little of the flight. She hadn't realized how tired she was. After a couple glasses of champagne, Bella fell asleep in Edwards protective embrace. She awoke with him humming and playing with her hair, exactly as she left him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he whispered. Gently he tilted her face up to his and kissed her softly.

"Where are we?" she asked as she remembered felt the plane jostle a little around her.

"We just landed," Edward said.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

Edward frowned and looked down into her face, trying to judge if she really wanted to know.

"We're here now, I'm not going to make you leave," she said, running her hands over his chest.

"We're at a little airport in Northern England."

"England?" Bella asked, completely blown away, but excited. "Do I get to know anything else?"

"Only if you want to," Edward smiled at her and pushed her hair back from her face.

Bella bit her lip before shaking her head. She trusted Edward with every part of her body, her life and her soul; she would let him keep his secrets, for now. Besides it was only fair after what her and Alice had hiding in her suitcase.

The jet came to a stop and Edward jumped up and grabbed the bags with one hand and took Bella's hand with the other, guiding her from the plane.

"Have a good trip," Philippe shouted after them.

A black Mercedes sat next to the car waiting for them. Edward opened Bella's door, and once inside, headed to the back of the trunk to stow the luggage. He jumped into the seat and the car was moving faster than Bella had thought possible.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked excitedly as the huge trees passed too quickly on the windy road.

Edward laughed and took her hand. "It's a surprise, remember?"

Bella smiled and kissed his hand softly. Twisting and turning through the empty roads, Edward pushed the car faster and faster. A small break in the trees brought the car to an almost halt as it turned up a small pathway. It was dusk, so the shadows cascading over the small gravel path only made the greens in the moss and grass that much more vibrant. Flowers grazed the sides of the road in wild bursts of color. Bella was mesmerized by the colors. It was like stepping into a fairy tale.

Through the trees they emerged and saw a small pond and a huge estate laid out before them. Lights were sprinkled on in the huge house as they followed the curved driveway past old lamps that looked at one time to hold candles, rather than electricity.

Bella gasped as she stared at the steps leading up to the house, the lush green gardens behind the house were visible as they turned around the corner and made their final approach to the front of the house. Something about this place was familiar. As Edward pulled the car to a stop in front of the house a memory flashed across Bella's mind.

A book, tattered and torn on the floor of her room from being read so many times. _I__t is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. _The pond, the gardens, the lush grass coming out of the huge house.

"Oh Edward," Bella gushed, but he was gone from beside her. Opening her door, he scooped her into his arms and turned, moving towards the house to cross the threshold.

"Welcome to Pemberley, Mrs. Cullen."

Bella had always known Edward to be sensitive and caring, but she had never thought that he would go to such extremes. Carrying her up the stairs, the stairs where Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy, and whipping through the halls, the halls they had wandered and shared countless stolen moments, he opened the door to the largest bed and most extravagant master bedroom she had ever seen.

Gently Edward laid her on the bed and curled up next to her, his arms wrapping around her body and pulling her close.

Bella struggled against his embrace and turned to stare into his eyes. "Edward this is a dream come true. How did you find this place? Aren't doing tours or-"

"Shh, my love," he pressed his finger to her lips softly. "More than anything in this world I wanted to give you a fairy tale, a dream, a perfect ending to your story. I couldn't think of anyplace more perfect than this."

"But Edward this isn't the end," her fingers tangled with his as she looked away. She felt his body tense next to her. "This is only the beginning."

Brushing her hair out of her face, Edward tilted her face close to him. Bella's heart raced as he neared. Slowly his lips grazed her lips, she knew that although her body called out with a desperate need she must let him move at his own pace. Bella closed her eyes and felt Edward's gentle kiss. Ever so slightly she returned it, but only for a moment.

Edward pressed his lips against her with an urgency she had only imagined, pulling her body close and tangling his hands in her hair. Unable to restrain herself, Bella matched his passion with her own.

Carefully he rolled her onto her back, their lips never parting, and held her body close underneath him. She could feel his desperation and wondered if he could feel her longing, and her fear.

As quickly as Edward had pushed himself to this limit, he pulled away from her.

Bella panted on the bed next to him before sitting up and moving towards him.

"What is it?" she asked, running her hand over his firm shoulders.

"I've never let myself go like that with you, and I, I'm worried I won't be able to stop myself, or that I'll hurt you."

"Edward, you just stopped yourself, and you didn't hurt me."

"Would you tell me if I did?" His eyes were like liquid fire, desperately needing to know that somehow the sound of her voice would be able to calm him when he was in the throes of passion. Even as a human, Bella held power over her stone protector.

Bella smiled up at him and leaned her chin on his shoulder. "Of course I would tell you, Edward." She ran my fingers over his chest and down across his stomach. She tried not to think about what Edward was capable of, or about how upset he looked at the thought of being with her. She hoped that she could distract him from his thoughts and help him enjoy this moment. Looking up at him teasingly, Bella smiled.

He took her into his arms and immediately began feeling for the clasps on the dress. The silky halter top dress fell away leaving Bella lying underneath him in nothing but the black lacy panties Alice insisted she wear. He tossed the dress aside as her hands moved underneath his shirt. Edward pulled the shirt off over his head and came back, holding her close, his hands running through her hair and his lips working his way down her neck and across her chest.

"Edward," Bella moaned softly underneath his touch.

Carefully he leaned her down onto the bed as he took her breast into his mouth and his hands pulled her hips against him. Bella moaned again, grabbing her hair at the feeling of his cool skin against her ever-rising temperature. Her hands moved towards his pants, pulling at the button and the zipper. Edward released her breast and clenched his teeth, his eyes closed firm and he hissed. Bella froze as she saw his face strain in concentration, but as quickly as it came on he smiled at her.

"You are quite the seductress. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" He looked down at her through the hair covering his eyes.

Bella smiled as she continued to pull at his pants. Edward pulled away and stood at the end of the bed to remove his pants. Tossing them aside, he slowly came back to Bella, being careful with his movements, slow and deliberate. Somehow Bella knew he was relishing in seeing her eyes rove over his flawless body. Her heart raced as she saw his erection, and Edward as he watched her eyes grow wide.

Edward spread her legs and sat between her legs, running his cool hands over her smooth legs. Bella could feel herself growing wet with anticipation as he hands moved further up her thighs. Slowly he reached for her panties and pulled them down, kissing her legs as he lifted them and removed the only thing that was separating them.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he held her leg to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"I love you, too," Bella said. Her hands reached out to him.

"Your happiness is all that matters to me, more than anything else in this world. Do you know that?"

"Yes, of course I do. And you know my world wouldn't exist without you right?" Her body seemed to be screaming out in agony and desperation.

Edward released her leg and moved closer to her. Laying his hand on her chest, he slowly let it run down her stomach and stop between her legs. Bella held her breath as his fingers lightly touched her. She gasped.

"Did I hurt you?" he said, frozen in place.

"No," she bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I was just surprised, I didn't expect it to feel that good. I don't want you to stop."

"I've never done anything like this before," he mumbled and Bella noticed the first strains of nerves that weren't related to his control, but rather completely devoted to his desire to please her.

Bella moved up on her elbows. "Edward, I love you, and no matter what happens I know I couldn't do anything like this with anyone but you. I want you, Edward. I need you. Please, don't make me wait any more."

Looking up at her, he smirked before allowing his fingers to start to move again. Bella let her head lean backwards. She tried to use her body language to tell him she wanted more because right now she couldn't form words or complete thoughts, not with his hands rubbing her like this.

She felt Edward move on the bed and his hand shifted, his thumb now rubbing against her nub as a finger slipped inside her. Bella gasped as she felt him move around inside her, one finger soon accompanied by another. Bella fell back onto her back and arched as he continued to rub her with a greater ferocity. She knew his fingers were moving faster than what any human could do, like how his hands ran over the piano keys in his living room. If only she had known how lucky those keys were to have those fingers running over them. Now she knew why such sweet music came from that instrument.

She could hear him breathing hard, even though she knew he didn't have to, which made her open her eyes. His free hand was a blur over his shaft as his fingers continued to move in her.

"Edward, let me," Bella moaned.

Edward shook his head before smiling, his eyes shut tight. Trying to move towards him, his fingers moved even faster, making her fall back onto the pillows. Edward laughed as another moan escaped Bella's lips. She opened her eyes to see a fire in his eyes she had never seen before. It was like gold being melted, or an amber lava. Again, Bella reached out to him, but this time Edward moved. His lips ran down her stomach and Bella tangled her fingers in his hair. Slowly he lingered over her body as he moved further down her stomach, leaving chills where ever he touched. Inside her his fingers started to slow their dance. Bella's hips bucked and she whined as he pulled his hand away and replaced it with his mouth.

Bella gasped as his lips ran over her, his tongue flicking her lightly. Bella moaned his name in a tenor she didn't even recognize, driving his tongue deep inside of her. Letting out a small scream and arching her back, Bella's hips moved underneath his touch. His hands steadied her as his tongue continued to lap at her desperately. Pulling his hair, Bella moaned and pressed herself into him. Every muscle in her body tensed, her toes curled and her eyes rolled back into her head. Wave after wave flowed over her body. Barely breathing, her heart pounding, she had never felt ecstasy quite like this. Edward's tongue during her rapture and he watched the orgasm rack her body with concern in his eyes and pride in his smile.

Gasping, Bella opened her eyes and stared up at him. Words could not express what he had done to her, done for her, done for them. Once again her hands reached out towards him, and Edward moved over her body and let her grasp him to his chest.

"Edward," she breathed softly, covering his head with soft kisses as he licked and kissed her neck. She pushed on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. The fire had settled leaving nothing but crystallized gold. "I want to see your face. I want you to-" she stopped, unable to finish the sentence.

Even though he couldn't read her mind, Bella had the feeling she didn't have to speak as Edward's brow furrowed and he moved ever so softly and gently. Her legs moved as she felt the tip of his erection barely graze against her. Bella stared up into his eyes, inviting him in. He ran his hand down the side of her face.

"I love you, Bella," he said as he pushed himself inside her. Unsure if it was because of him loosening her up beforehand, Bella felt almost no pain as Edward thrust himself into her. The sensation made Bella moan loudly and toss her head back. Edward was frozen above her, she could see the muscles in his neck tensing as he tore his eyes away from her.

"Edward," she breathed, running a hand up his arm. "Are you all right?"

Edward looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, I just wasn't quite prepared for… the intensity." Closing his eyes, Edward began to move inside her. Softly and gently at first then gaining momentum. Bella moved her hips against him, matching his rhythm.

Bella arched her back and pulled at her hair as Edward's motions gained intensity, sending her to the edge faster than before.

"Edward, Edward," Bella gasped underneath him. She saw his hands tense beside her, the skin over his knuckles strained as he hissed above her.

Edward slammed into her, sending Bella tumbling over the precipice of her pleasure, letting wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure wash over her as her entire body writhed and tightened around him. Edward pushed himself into her even deeper as his own orgasm consumed him. Moaning and spent, he collapsed on top of her.

After a few moments, Bella began to catch her breath and started her fingers through his hair. Edward moved and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Bella giggled as her lips caressed the top of his head.

"What?" Edward asked, moving so he could see her face.

"I was just hoping that Elizabeth Bennett and all of the fairy tale princesses had happily ever afters like that."


End file.
